


Fictober18 #29 - “At least it can’t get any worse.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: This is a continuation of the story I’ve been doing since #22 (all past stories can be found under MyFanfic on my blog or on AO3). We get to see how Caitlin and Barry’s date went and some girl time.





	Fictober18 #29 - “At least it can’t get any worse.”

 

“You look, nice. Like, really nice.” Barry didn’t know why but ever since they got to the bar he couldn’t manage to say anything. It’s like he was perpetually tongue-tied.

 

“Thanks again, Barry.” Caitlin didn’t know what to do. It was nice that Barry thought she looked good but she missed being able to talk to him. Barry just sat there looking at her. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. “Barry, I may be dressed up but I’m STILL me. Can we just talk like we have for years?”

 

“I’m sorry, Caitlin. I guess I’m just nervous. It’s like you are you but I can finally see you. I’m really screwing up. Can we start tonight over?” Barry couldn’t ruin this. He so hoped she’d give him a second chance.

 

“At least it can’t get any worse.” Caitlin tried to reassure him. Truthfully, she’d never been intimidating to a guy, this was a first.

 

Barry smiled gratefully. “Caitlin I’m really glad you suggested getting a drink. Honestly, I doubt I would have ever asked. I wasn’t sure due to my history Iris. We broke up right after high school as we went to different schools, it just didn’t work out.”

 

“I lost track of Iris after high school too. But I wasn’t sure you would be interested in me. I mean Iris was beautiful and outgoing, I was just the quiet, studious friend.” Caitlin looked away.

 

“The studious, mysterious friend, you mean.” Barry smiled. “I always wondered what was going on in that brain of yours. When I found out you were a doctor, I wasn’t surprised. I always thought you’d do great things.”

 

“Wow.” Caitlin blushed. “Thanks, Barry. I wasn’t aware you noticed me at all. When I ran into you at the coffee shop, I was so excited to see someone from home. I really thought you were humouring me when you stayed, told me about the team. It’s not easy making new friends in the city, I was grateful to you for taking the time.”

 

“Caitlin, I was overjoyed to see you again that day.” Barry smiled remembering seeing her unexpectedly.  “I lost track of so many people after high school. I was nervous that day too, which is why I babbled on about the team, Oliver and hockey.  I was surprised I remembered to give you my number.” 

 

“Well, thank goodness you did. Sorry, it took me so long to text. I used your goal as an excuse. Seems I made the right choice.” Caitlin took a sip of her drink.

 

“Yes, you definitely did. Now, can you fill me in on what you’ve been up to since high school, Dr. Snow?” Barry gave her his most charming smile.

 

Caitlin laughed. “You are getting better at this!”

 

*****

 

Caitlin was just finishing her tea when she heard the door open. She wanted to peek out to see if Felicity was alone but she didn’t want to be busted. So she stayed where she was, listened very carefully. 

 

She was listening so carefully, she actually jumped when Felicity walked in the room. “Oh My God! You scared me.”

 

“Sorry,” Felicity smiled clearly showing she wasn’t sorry. “I didn’t want to call out in case you had already gone to bed. It is a school night.”

 

“I was waiting for you.” You walked over to the kitchen, put her mug in the dishwasher. “Tea?”

 

“Yes, please.” Felicity sighed. “Are you too tired to tell me everything?”

 

Caitlin made a small smile, shook her head. “It started out a bit rough, but things improved once I called him out. I think he likes me. We are going to go out again. This time he asked.”

 

“Oh, Caitlin! That’s wonderful!! I’m so happy for you.” Felicity rushed forward to hug her friend. She pulled back, “is he a good kisser?”

 

Caitlin’s pale face turned bright red. “I don’t know yet.”

 

“Ooh, something to look forward to.” Felicity smiled as she poured the boiled water into her cup. “Oliver only gave me a peck. I almost complained but resisted. I know he’s trying to be a gentleman. He doesn’t want to screw things up. He better watch out on our next date, I’m not as patient as him.” Felicity laughed.

 

“So it went well?” Caitlin’s eyebrow rose. “I wouldn’t have been too surprised if you brought him home.”

 

Felicity walked back over to the living room couch with her tea. “Well, I wouldn’t have been averse to it but this is really special so we are going to take our time. We are together, this is what I want most. Caitlin, I’ve never been this happy.” Felicity’s eyes welled with tears.

 

“Hey,” Caitlin rushed over to hug her friend. “I’m happy for you. You deserve this.”

 

“Thanks,” Felicity wiped the tear away. “Sorry, I’ve just never experienced someone liking me like this. It’s so wonderful.”

 

“I don’t think Barry and I are quite there but I am excited about what might happen next and that’s pretty awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story will continue tomorrow :)


End file.
